


Leaping Hug

by Blossomdriver



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Hugs, Reunions, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver
Summary: Found an old filled writing prompt I did and decided to fix some things and post it.
Kudos: 3





	Leaping Hug

Brestro had been gone for a few weeks. A Scouting mission on Mars. It had been a long while since he was by himself on a mission, alone in the wild.

He forgot how lonely the silence could be.

After the long week that seemed to drag out was over. He was relieved to touch back down in the tower again. Stilling knocking out sand from his armor and joints.

He stops by Zavala and Hawthorne to tell them how it went.

The Exo knows there is something he still needs to visit. So he heads for The Hunter’s barracks.

Only a hand full of times he’s been down there. There is probably a room set up for him among the others but he always finds himself more comfortable in the residents of his ship.

After searching, the Exo finds the room he was looking for.

Knocking on the door, he waits.

When the door swings open Frost is smiling on the other side. “Brestro!” The other Exo Hunter exclaimed as she flung herself at Brestro. Leaping and wrapping her arms around his neck. Pulling the Hunter down to properly hug him.

“Good to see you back!” She added on. Brestro returned the hug, a little tighter.

“Yeah, good to be back!” He replied, yellow light flooding from his jaws.

**Author's Note:**

> Frost belongs to [CRUSHER_KNIGHT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRUSHER_KNIGHT)


End file.
